


Cascadian coronavirus

by wildwestwind



Category: Glowfic and Related Works
Genre: Competence Porn, Coronavirus, Gen, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwestwind/pseuds/wildwestwind
Summary: A coronavirus pandemic hits Cascadia in 2045. The prime minister of Cascadia announces the successful development of a vaccine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cascadia





	Cascadian coronavirus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NormalAnomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalAnomaly/gifts).



> For more information about Cascadia, please visit [its page on the glowfic wiki](https://glowficwiki.noblejury.com/books/cascadia).

[The prime minister of Cascadia turns on her webcam and presses the button that indicates that she is livestreaming to the Cascadian people. Her hair is purple and she has three earrings in her left ear.]

My fellow Cascadians:

I am pleased to announce that we have developed and tested a vaccine for the novel coronavirus. 

Upon consultation with the Forecasting Department, the Cascadian Center for Disease Control has set its goals for our vaccination program. Our primary aim is that every vaccine produced on Monday is in an arm by Sunday. To achieve this goal, our vaccination program will run from 6am to midnight, every day of the week. We intend to ramp up production of vaccines as quickly as possible.

In our prioritization, we seek to balance simplicity with saving the most lives possible. The first wave of vaccines will be distributed to every nursing home, long-term care center, and prison in Cascadia. We will also vaccinate certain people necessary for the continuity of government. 

The second wave will be distributed to primary care physicians, pharmacies and informed consent clinics throughout Cascadia. In the second wave, we will vaccinate pregnant people, people who have been pregnant in the past two years, and all people over the age of 75. 

The Cascadian government has contracted with EventMaster to use its infrastructure to centrally distribute vaccines in a user-friendly way. I encourage every Cascadian to log on to www.vaccines.cas. You will be asked your name, age, address, and contact information. When we are prepared to vaccinate you, you will be contacted to schedule your appointment.

The vaccine comes in ten-dose vials, and cannot be re-refrigerated once it is defrosted. For this reason, there may be extra doses at the end of the day. If you are interested in coming in at midnight for a leftover dose, there is a box to check on www.vaccines.cas. Make sure to turn on your phone-- if we can’t contact you, you can’t get your vaccine!

In line with our Cascadian values of resourcefulness and a Number 8 wire mentality, we encourage any innovation that gets more shots in arms. Guadalupe Tran, R. N., has figured out how to get an extra dose from each bottle, and we will be rolling out this program. And Constance Burton, a pharmacist, has figured out how to use dry ice to distribute vaccines from locations without adequate cold storage. We encourage further research. 

I would like to thank our scientists and researchers, who developed this vaccine at a record rate. They will no doubt get extraordinarily wealthy off this, and they deserve it. Even shortening the pandemic by a few weeks saves us billions of dollars, only a small fraction of which will go to the people instrumental in making it happen. I have submitted legislation to award the scientists involved the Cascadian Medal of Honor. 

I would like to thank every Cascadian who trained as a vaccinator during the pandemic. We could not do this rollout as quickly without you. You are risking your lives to be on the front lines of the war against the coronavirus, and all of Cascadia is grateful for you. Tomorrow, you will use your training to help us vaccinate all of Cascadia. 

I would also like to thank every volunteer for the human challenge trials. Your sacrifice cut months off our vaccine development time, and saved thousands of lives. The nation mourns the fourteen courageous volunteers who died of coronavirus. Parliament has voted to allow the Coronavirus Fourteen to be buried in Cascadia National Cemetery with full honors, as soldiers who died in the defense of Cascadia. In the words of the great poet Wilfred Owen, “we war on Death for lives, not men for flags.”

I would like to thank the vaccine manufacturers for pivoting so quickly to the manufacture of the coronavirus vaccine. I would also like to thank everyone who has delayed non-necessary vaccines to ensure that we have sufficient capacity to vaccinate every Cascadian as quickly as possible. We hope to restore ordinary vaccine schedules within six months. 

And finally, I would like to thank the Cascadian people. The coronavirus has been difficult, but it has shown the ingenuity and determination of Cascadians everywhere. The nurses and doctors who treated the ill. The moonshiners who switched their stills to making hand sanitizer. The mechanics who made HEPA filters out of spare parts and hope. The sewists who made cloth masks early in the pandemic, and the businesses that produced surgical masks later. The programmers who made products that kept our lives livable. The coyotes who kept the border open even as the virus raged in Gilead. The heroic essential workers who kept the electricity on and the grocery store shelves stocked. The thousands of people who trained as contact tracers and vaccinators. Everyone who brought groceries to an elderly or sick loved one, who missed important appointments because they had a coronavirus symptom, who stayed indoors even as the isolation and boredom wore on.

Every single one of you should be proud. Nothing has shown the best of the Cascadian people as much as our response to the pandemic. My faith has been renewed that we will endure through any challenge: from pandemic to nuclear war, from environmental disaster to invasion. We are Cascadians. We are clever and we are resourceful and we endure. And even in the face of Armageddon, we will survive. 

Thank you. 


End file.
